Un soir de pluie
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic qui s'attache à l'état d'esprit de Neal au tout début de la saison 2 lorsqu'il est encore hanté par la mort de Kate.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série télé.**

 **Cette fiction prend place au début de la saison 2 lorsque Neal a encore du mal à se remettre de la mort de Kate.**

 _ **Un soir de pluie**_

Elizabeth finissait de ramasser la table quand, elle se rendit compte que son mari semblait bloquer sur son ordinateur. La pluie, qui battait la vitre derrière lui, ne le faisait même pas réagir. Elle se rapprocha et lui demanda.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

\- Le traceur de Neal.

\- De quoi ? Mais il est où ?

Elizabeth se pencha et frémit.

\- Attends mais il est devant notre porte ?

\- Oui, répondit tristement Peter.

\- Mais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plus ou moins 20 minutes.

\- Quoi ! Mais tu as vu la pluie qu'il tombe dehors, il doit être trempé jusqu'au os !

\- J'espérais qu'il allait frapper.

\- Arrête donc d'espérer et fait le rentrer avant qu'il attrape une pneumonie bon sang ! S'exclama cette dernière en lui donnant une tape violente sur l'épaule.

Peter hocha la tête et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Quand il le fit, Neal sursauta doucement et Peter se figea. Le jeune homme était trempé des pieds à la tête à cause de la violence de l'orage et son visage lui paru livide. Peter le détailla et lui demanda.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais frapper mais… Murmura doucement Neal.

\- Allez rentre, dit Peter en l'attrapant par un bras pour le tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Neal se laissa faire et Peter ferma la porte. Dans l'entrée de la maison, son état paru encore plus pitoyable. Ses vêtements ruisselaient et il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un chapeau. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage mais ses yeux rougis montraient que la pluie avait masqué qu'il pleurait. Elizabeth se précipita sur lui pour enlever son manteau en le voyant frissonner. Neal se laissa faire et elle lui enleva aussi sa veste en lui disant.

\- Je vais aller te chercher des serviettes.

Elle grimpa à l'étage et Peter fit un pas en direction de son jeune consultant qui restait immobile.

\- Neal ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme en reculant d'un pas. Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Il fit mine de vouloir sortir mais Peter le rattrapa par un bras.

\- Non, reste là. parle-moi Neal.

Le corps du jeune homme fut parcouru par un violent tremblement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pluie ou le froid qu'il ressentait et il murmura dans un souffle en éclatant en sanglot.

\- Elle est vraiment morte Peter…

Ses larmes se mirent à couler et il ajouta.

\- Elle est vraiment morte… Elle ne reviendra pas… C'est terminé… J'avais tellement espéré qu'elle soit sortie de cet avion mais, elle est vraiment morte…

Ses jambes manquèrent de céder sous lui et Peter fit un pas en avant pour le rattraper et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Elle est vraiment morte, répéta Neal en se mettant à trembler.

\- Je sais…

\- Elle est morte… Et… Je n'arrête pas de revoir l'explosion… Ces flammes qui me l'enlèvent… Elle est morte…

Elizabeth entra de nouveau dans la pièce et découvrit le jeune consultant effondré et en larmes dans les bras de son mari. Le regard des deux époux se croisèrent pendant Neal continuait de trembler et de pleurer en murmurant douloureusement dans les bras de Peter…

\- Elle est morte… Elle était dans cet avion, hein Peter ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

\- Quoi que je fasse… Je n'arrête pas de voir l'explosion… Dés que je ferme les yeux… Elle était dans cet avion… Elle est morte… Je l'ai perdue… Je n'ai plus rien…

Peter caressa doucement le dos de Neal pour essayer de la calmer mais le jeune homme paraissait inconsolable et Peter voulait bien le comprendre. Tout ça l'avait traumatisé. Alors, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le serrer contre lui et de tenter de l'apaiser un peu.

\- Je n'ai même pas pu l'embrasser ou la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois Peter… Je l'ai cherché pendant presque un an… J'ai tout fait pour la sauver et au final… Je n'ai même pas pu la serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras… Je l'ai vu quatre ans derrière une vitre et je n'ai même pas pu la serrer dans mes bras…

Conscient subitement que le dernier baiser échangé avec Kate datait du jour de son arrestation, Peter se sentit bouleversé et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tout en serrant plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Oh Neal…

\- J'aurais tellement voulu l'embrasser une dernière fois… Juste une dernière fois… Je l'aimais tellement Peter… Avec elle… J'ai tout perdu… Je n'ai plus d'avenir…

\- Ne dis pas ça Neal… ça ira…

\- Non, plus jamais… Je voulais la demander en mariage Peter… Je voulais avoir des enfants… Je voulais avoir une famille… Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une vraie famille…

Cette dernière phrase brisa le cœur de Peter qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas se mettre lui aussi à pleurer. Il y avait de grands trous dans le passé de Neal notamment jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans et, en une phrase, il venait de lui confirmer ce dont il avait toujours eu peur pour son jeune ami… Son enfance n'avait pas été heureuse, loin de là, ce qui expliquait son besoin d'affection et tout l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Kate.

\- Je voulais juste une famille, répéta Neal en tremblant.

Les yeux de Peter croisèrent ceux d'Elizabeth et il constata qu'elle venait de se mettre à pleurer, bouleversée par la douleur du jeune homme que son mari tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

\- Chutt… Tu n'es pas seul, tu sais… Tu en as une Neal, murmura Peter. Regarde je suis là, Elizabeth aussi… Tu as une famille… Tu as des gens qui t'aiment Neal. Tu n'es pas seul… Tu as une famille… Je serai toujours là Neal.

Neal frémit et pleura quelques secondes avant de murmurer.

\- Merci Peter…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir fait sortir de prison.

\- Tu ne le méritais pas… Pas cette fois en tous cas… Et je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir pu te sortir de là-bas avant deux mois… Pour ne pas avoir pu les empêcher de t'y remettre… Ce jour-là je n'avais pas mon badge et je n'ai pas pu t'éviter ça… Pardonne-moi… Tu ne méritais pas ça… Et surtout pas dans ces conditions Neal.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Peter.

\- Si ça l'est Neal, ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu te protéger et ça m'a prit deux mois pour te sortir de cette fichue prison… Alors que tu aurais dû être, ici, avec nous.

\- Tu sais que les marshalls ne voulaient pas que je retourne habiter chez June ?

\- Oui, ils me l'ont dit aussi mais je leur ai fait remarquer que c'était dans ton périmètre et June… June leur a passé un savon que tu n'imagines même pas avant de les faire appeler par un gouverneur, un sénateur et deux membres du Congrès ! Tu savais qu'elle avait autant de relations dans son carnet d'adresse ?

A travers ses larmes, Neal esquissa un léger sourire qui fit du bien à Peter qui se rendit compte aussi qu'il tremblait moins.

\- Je crois qu'elle tient à toi… Elle aussi fait partie de ta famille Neal. Elle t'aime.

\- Je sais…

\- Alors calme-toi, on est tous là, Neal

\- Peter… Tu sais… Ce jour là à l'aéroport… Quand je me suis retourné vers toi…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tu sais.

\- Si, il faut que tu saches… Je ne voulais pas partir finalement… Je voulais qu'on reste ici avec vous…

Neal frémit de nouveau et ajouta dans un sanglot qui le fit trembler des pieds à la tête.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi

Peter fut touché par la profonde franchise du jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et lui répondit.

\- Moi aussi Neal… C'est pour ça que je voulais te retenir… C'est pour ça que je serai toujours là…

Neal ne répondit rien et se contenta de pleurer en enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Peter lui caressa doucement le bras comme pour le réchauffer et murmura.

\- Allez, calme-toi et viens t'asseoir sur le canapé, ça ira mieux. El va te faire quelque chose à manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Je sais… C'est pour ça qu'elle va te le préparer.

\- Mais…

\- Neal. Je te connais. Je sais comment tu réagis quand tu es mal… Et tu sais que je suis en train de te tenir dans mes bras ? … Alors dit moi, Tu as perdu combien de kilos là ? … 5 ? 6 ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- En tous cas trop… Trop que tu ne peux pas te permettre te perdre…. Il faut manger et les reprendre Neal… Tiens Elizabeth va te faire chauffer un peu de soupe c'est déjà ça, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme ne protesta pas et Elizabeth couru à la cuisine en essuyant ses larmes après avoir déposé les serviettes sur la table basse. Peter pressa l'épaule de Neal net lui dit.

\- Allez viens t'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le jeune homme quitta les bras de son ami et le laissa le guider jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il s'effondra en réprimant un dernier tremblement. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête entre ses mains sans rien dire. Peter s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Neal se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter.

\- Je sais que tu as mal… Que tu as peur et que tu es dévasté par la douleur mais on va trouver qui t'a fais ça et je vais t'aider à aller mieux Neal… Je te le promets.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ferma doucement les yeux. Il était chez les Burke, il était en sécurité.

Quand Elizabeth revint en portant un mug de soupe, elle se figea en comprenant que le jeune homme venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son mari qui le tenait toujours contre lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Peter qui le remarqua et murmura.

\- Passe-moi une couverture, il a froid…

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'il mange ?

\- Tout à l'heure, je ne pense pas qu'il dorme beaucoup non plus en ce moment… Laissons-lui un peu de repos.

Elizabeth s'approcha et prit doucement les jambes de Neal pour les mettre sur le canapé. Le jeune homme était tellement épuisé qu'il ne réagit pas et Peter fit basculer sa tête contre sa poitrine pour l'allonger à moitié dans ses bras. Puis Elizabeth le recouvrit avec un plaid et Peter tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux humides en un geste paternel.

\- Repose-toi Neal.

Elizabeth se laissa tomber assise sur le fauteuil en face d'eux et le regarda avec un air triste.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait une famille… Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

Sa question resta en suspend et Peter prit un air triste.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression malheureusement…

\- C'est injuste…

\- Je sais… Je n'ai jamais osé lui en parlais mais j'avais bien comprit que son enfance n'était pas merveilleuse…

\- Alors prends soin de lui…

\- Oui… Je vais retrouver qui lui a fait ça… J'espère juste pouvoir me retenir de le tuer.

\- Ne t'en sens pas obligé, lui répliqua Elizabeth.

Peter fut surpris par le ton froid, déterminé et sans émotion de sa femme mais ne le fit pas remarquer et se tut pour laisser Neal dormir en posant une main sur son épaule.


End file.
